Outlaw Kid Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Redmen on the Rampage! | Writer1_2 = | Penciler1_2 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = The Outlaw Kid is helping the Calvary fight off a army of renegade Native Americans. Things begin to look dire when the Calvary begins to run out of ammo and water and the commanding officer is ruined. Needing water, the Kid leads a group of soldiers to a nearby lake to collect more, however some of the renegades follow and attack. The Kid orders the soldiers to collect the water while he tangles with the Native American soldiers. The Kid piles into the warriors and easily holds his own against the larger numbers. Suddenly, Chief Mahopi stops the fight, impressed with the Outlaw Kid's courage and decrees that his people will not go to war. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mahopi tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Treachery on the Trail! | Writer1_3 = | Penciler1_3 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = The Outlaw Kid comes to the aid of a stage coach attacked by a band of outlaws. The Kid drives the outlaws away and checks on the coach drivers. One is only winged and the other is seriously wounded. The Kid learns that they are carrying a $20,000 payroll. Knowing that the outlaws will not give up, the Kid tells the coach drivers to look after themselves while he takes the stage on the rest of the run. The Kid takes the wagon its run and Fain and his gang go after it. They chase after the Outlaw Kid as he leads them up a mountain pass. However when they round the corner they spot the coach crashing down at them forcing them to run, and they end up running off a cliff. With the outlaws dealt with the Kid delivers the payroll and gets the drivers the medical attention they need. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fain gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Run For Your Life! | Writer1_4 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_4 = Pete Morisi | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = Law and Order! | Writer1_5 = | Penciler1_5 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_5 = | Colourist1_5 = | Letterer1_5 = | Editor1_5 = | Synopsis5 = The Outlaw Kid comes across a local named Everly being hassled by a crook named Bull Mallon. When the Kid gets in the middle of it, the Kid is challenged to a fight by Mallon but wins and tells Bull to get lost, but Bull vows to get revenge. When the masked hero asks what is up, Everly tells him that Bull was going around trying to sell protection to the local ranchers. The Kid suspects that Bull will be back and promises to look after Everly. While the Kid returns home and resumes his alter-ego of Lance Temple and talks to his father about Bull Mallon's activities and is reminded to get involved in violence. Meanwhile, Bull's men are concerned about the Outlaw Kid, but Bull refuses to give up or let someone like the Outlaw Kid cause him trouble. The next day while on patrol the Outlaw Kid is met by Everly who tells him that Bull and his men slaughtered three of his cows. Suddenly they are ambushed by Bull and his men. While the Kid fights off the gang, Bull tries to shoot him, but misses and the shot causes an avalanche to start. The Kid drags Bull to safety and then turns him over to the authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Mallon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}